Pulp Heroes
by moonbird
Summary: Someone is intruding on Darkwings domain, and of cause our hero is not going to take that lying down, no one upstages Darkwing Duck and gets away with it, especially not some supposed wannabe pulp hero no one ever heard about.
1. The intruder

_AN; Educaction time, because I am a nerd and want to spread the word about my nerdy interests! _

_Pulp, the word, comes from the earliest kind of magazines you can think of, it's the predecessor of comic books and audio drama's, it's that old! the earliest comic books was even downright adaptations of pulp magazines and earliest comic heroes are deeply inspired from pulp heroes. Pulp was the beginning of heroes as we know them today! Such people as Zorro, The phantom, The crimson Avenger, The shadow and so on was born in these small magazines and living as short stories. You wouldn't believe how incredible easy it is to put Darkwing beside these pulp hero's and totally believe that the makers of Darkwing duck was honouring the pulp genre and not the comic book genre! _

_Let me tell you about the crimson avenger.. he's a detective, who sports a red trench coat, a mask and a fedora hat, he uses a gas gun and fight crime lords by searching them out... hmm.. sounds kind of familiar. The universe of the pulp heroes are virtually identical to that of Darkwing, though without the ducks and the looney tune humour. The thing just is, it started with these small one cent magazines, it formed everything that came after them in fiction and especially in the superhero genre. It's the basics, and I actually kind of like a lot of these heroes better than the newer ones, these old trench-coat mysterious detective types, Go on the net and read some more about it, it's well deserved._

* * *

><p>The streets of the Saint Canard, in the middle of a very dark night, were very quiet.. Unusually quiet.. Frighteningly quiet, and if you asked one masked vigilantly by the name of Darkwing Duck, it was annoyingly quiet!<p>

"This can't be right!" he complained to his trusted sidekick Launchpad as the drow through the streets. "Where are all the criminals? It's been weeks since a major crime happened! Why! Why me!" he cried out.

Launchpad blinked from his position in the sidecar. "I thought it was the purpose that the city should be crime free, doesn't it just mean we done a good job when nothing is happening?" he asked honestly confused. "shouldn't we be happy?"

Either Darkwing didn't hear him, or he deliberately chose to ignore. "I need a crime!" he exclaimed. "Anything! F.O.W.L. is always up to something! But where are they? The fearsome five, all of them! Megavolt escaped again last week, he should have been out stealing light bulbs! Argh! At this rate I'll become rusty before anything happens." He muttered defeated.

"DW you worry to much." Launchpad stated as he leaned back. "Why not just take the chance to relax, we could go grab a slice of pizza or something, now when your not stressed there is time to Gosalyn.. all though I can see we are getting to that point again where it's getting on her nerves."

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "I can't help it that it's such a difficult balance, Either I am there to much for her or to little, middle ground is difficult, and god I wish something would happen soon." He even started yawning.

"So how about that Pizza slice?" Launchpad asked.

"Yeah okay, fine." Darkwing murmured turning around the ratcatcher. "You should think SHUSH would have come up with a mission or something around now."

Launchpad shrugged. "You know how it is, either its quiet or stuff will pill up and be to much, it's that balance thing again, before you know it you will be drowning in cases."

"Why do I already fell exhausted?" Darkwing asked in a annoyed tone.

They were almost by the pizza place, when an alarm started ringing.

"A CASE!" Darkwing cheered. "You hear that Launchpad?" he asked excited. "It's the bank alarm, it's getting robbed!" he grinned as he rubbed his hands. "Oh I hope it's someone with a name attached, Oh it would be brilliant if it was Negaduck, I need a challenge." He turned the Ratcatcher around ones again.

"Hey!" Launchpad called. "But what about the pizza?" he asked.

"Later." Darkwing grinned as they zoomed through the streets. "As we celebrate another criminal put behind bars, what if it's Ammonia? Haven't seen her in a while!" the glee and anticipation in his voice was almost spilling out, the only thing Launchpad could do was to sigh and shake his head. "Lets get dangerous huh?"

"Exactly!" Darkwing grinned as the finally rammed in front of the building of the bank, the alarms ringing out so Darkwing and Launchpad had to cover their ears. "AHA!" Darkwing yelled over the noise. "A BROKEN WINDOW!" he pointed in the direction of a broken window. "THIS IS ONE OF THE DUMB ONES! I GOT THEM I GOT THEM!" he ran for the window as fast as he could while he loaded his gas gun, to fire a canister inside of the building and jump straight into the blue smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" he started his grant entrance. "The coffee staint that wont go away, ever, no matter how much you scrub, I am!" and the smoke finally spread to allow him view on the scene.. only to discover three unknown bankrobbers, sitting in a corner, all gagged and bound. "SO MAD!" he yelled. "WHAT! Somebody else is picking up crooks?" he asked. "And in my town to! No way! I am the hero, this is my town! You there!" he wandered straight over to the bank robbers and ripped the gag out of the nearest mouth. "Who did this?" he asked in a very annoyed voice.

"Dude! I don't know anything!" the bankrobber frightened responded. "We were just out for an easy loot, and that insane caped person swung in and beat us!"

"CAPED?" Darkwing yelled. "Some-one is stealing my style! I am the one with the cape! He wasn't masked to was he?"

"Well actually." The bank robber swallowed.

"Oh swell, and impersonator!" Darkwing hissed as he simply stuffed the gag back into the bank robbers mouth. "Well not in this town, probably some punk showing off, I swear when I find that kid." He ranted.

"Wow DW." Launchpads head looking in through the window. "Nice quick work!"

"Hah!" Darkwing yelled in Launchpads direction.

Launchpad blinked. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Darkwing took a deep breath and then hissed through his teethes. "It wasn't me!"

"What?" Launchpad asked.

"I've been upstaged!" Darkwing annoyed yelled. "By some kind of wannabe! This is why that fan club was a bad idea!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry DW." Launchpad responded. "Maybe that note is a clue."

"What note?" Darkwing asked.

"That one bound to the robbers." Launchpad pointed.

Immediately Darkwing twirled around and first note, discovered the piece of paper tied to the rope, immediate he ripped it off to scan it with his eyes.

_Consider it a gift to show that I am on your side Darkwing Duck, hopefully we'll meet very shortly, The Scarlet Avenger." _

"Scarlet avenger." Darkwing murmured. "Oh great, another superhero wannabe, who's heard of the Scarlet avenger."

"Well actually." Launchpad hesitated. "I might heard a thing or two.."

"So like you to keep tab on all the urbans." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "No one but you would have heard of such a no-one wannabe superhero, your spending way to much time scanning the papers with a loop and then take any little indication as words that can be trusted."

"Yeah, that's how I got wind of you at all." Launchpad smiled.

Darkwing winced and in the process crumbled the paper together. "We'll, we probably wont need to be bothered with this Scarlet Avenger for long, as soon as the punk realizes he's in over his neck he'll probably just handle it over to the professionals as he should."

"Well actually." Launchpad started.

"Don't interrupt." Darkwing murmured. "I'm not in the mood! And it's getting late, I don't think any more is going to happen, we're going home."

"Oh gee." Launchpad sighed. "And we just barely missed meeting the scarlet Avenger."

"Well, apparently the punk thinks we are going to meet." Darkwing hissed. "And then I show that punk what it takes to be a hero." He murmured as he started the ratcatcher, and drew home.

Far above them, in the shadow of the roof tops were standing a mysterious figure, smiling as the hero drow away, a scarlet red cape was flowing around the figure, two big ears sticking through the scarlet hat which were prided with two large feathers, and as the motorbike was gone, the figure swung the cape and turned around to wander out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>AN; I red handed, blatantly admit, that this is going to a complete guilty pleasure fanfic on my part, I am usually not a fan of OC's, I am incredible nervous about bringing in OC's.. And especially an OC like this, which is totally and whole hearted my own guilty pleasure, what I want to see, if I were onboard the Darkwing show as an writer, and I was allowed to make only one new original character, this would be the one I would go with, because I want it so badly. <em>

_It probably means this fanfic wont be exactly like my others, I usually go out of my way of being as in universe as possible, but as there will be at least two OC's in this story, which are not only cameos and plot conveniences but kind of, protagonist and antagonist in the story, it's a given it wont happen, but not to worry, villains you all ready know and love will make an appearance also. And it will all be about Darkwing.. acting as Darkwing. _

_I am incredible nervous over this OC, so any feedback in future as you learn to know who the heck this is, would be nice. Don't need any feedback now, it's deliberately left a mystery, but as you learn about the Scarlet Avenger, some thoughts on the matter would be deeply appreciated. _

_Yours truly, Moonbird._


	2. Meet the Scarlet Avenger

Of cause it was a given that Drake Mallard was in a really bad mood that day, as usually he slept a couple of hours away due to the night work and as he got up he was beyond restless, pacing around in the house. "How do I find that menace?" he asked.

"Well the Scarlet Avenger did say that you guys will meet soon." Launchpad pointed out.

"I am not going to let that masked wannabe be the one to find me!" Drake exclaimed. "I got to find him first!"

"A new hero?" Gosalyn asked from her spot on the floor where she was laying with her homework. "Keen gear! what is it this time? Some one with super strength? Can he shoot lasers out of his eyes? Uh I know! a flyer! I love people who can fly!"

Drake send his daughter a look. "A hero doesn't need super powers to be a hero." he made aware in his annoyed tone.

"Sure helps though." Gosalyn pointed out. "And it's hard to argue that super strength is kind of cool."

"Hm perhaps that is the solution." Drake rubbed his chin. "Perhaps our wannabe has a super power, that would certainly explain how he could beat me to the punch, though, need I remind you daughter of mine." he looked at Gosalyn. "I've beaten people with massive superpowers more than ones, without having any! So it really doesn't count as that much!"

Gosalyn smiled. "I know dad."

"So back to the issue." Drake twirled around. "How do I get to that vigilantly?"

"Be at the next crime before the avenger?" Launchpad suggested.

"Well that's a given, but the crime rate have been so low lately." Drake murmered

"You could publicly challenge him." Gosalyn injected.

"For what reason?" Drake asked in a sigh. "It'll just make me appear as an insecure weakling who needs reassurance."

Gosalyn blinked. "If that is a problem to you, perhaps it's just better to sit it out and let it blow over."

"Yeah." Launchpad nodded. "The avenger is bound to go back to Rodent city soon enough."

"Hm." Drake mussed before stopping up. "wait a minute! that pestilent has his own town?" he exclaimed. "What the hell is he doing here then? shouldn't he just be going back to where he came from?"

Launchpad frowned slightly. "DW, The avenger isn't a.." he didn't even manage to finish the sentence as Drake was to busy ranting.

"I am sending that idiot right back to his own city, right now!" Drake proclaimed. "God, why can't people figure how to keep their own business?" he asked. "You don't see me gallivanting around in Duckburg unless I have been officially requested."

"That's because you don't want to be ten miles near Gizmoduck." Launchpad pointed out.

"That's beside the point." Drake stated.

Gosalyn chuckled slightly before returning to her essay.. she wasn't allowed to go out before it was done, thankfully her father was only to glad to help with the history questions, she only needed ask and he spat out the answers for her to copy down, surprisingly that didn't count as cheating at all, as long as she wrote it down in her own words. Schooling was differently a concept that eluded Gosalyn, always had.

Though that was when the alarm starting ringing.

Drake jumped up from his position. "HAH!" he exclaimed. "A crime! Come on Launchpad quick! we need to get there first!" he grabbed his sidekick, immediately Gosalyn was up on her feed.

"Oh no little lady, you stay here!" Drake stated.

"But I want to see." Gosalyn pleaded.

"No." Drake crossed his arms. "You stay here, finish that essay, if you really want to see turn on the news channel, should be one in lets say half an hour."

"But Da-ad" Gosalyn immediately started complaining.

"And that's finale!" Drake stated hammering his fist down on the mousy statue so suddenly the chairs started spinning and was left empty.

"Rats!" Gosalyn exclaimed. "You would think just ones in a while." she sourly complained as she laid down on her stomach looking sourly at her homework. "I've even been really good this week." sighing she shrugged and took the advice, turned on the news channel in hope of seeing what was going on, if it wasn't to far away she could may even run over to the crime scene and see the action life.

Darkwing was very self satisfied, extremely self satisfied! He had gotten there first! And he had very swiftly done away with the crook trying to rob a hardware story... it was yet again no-one worth speaking off, but sometimes you just needed to take what you can get. "Yep yep yep ahh." he clasped his hands as he satisfied looked at his bound and gagged handiwork. "Easy as pie for someone like Darkwing Duck." he looked around. "But no one to see." he muttered. "No television, no press.. rats."

"Well, it was a small crime." Launchpad made aware.

"So?" Darkwing asked. "It's not like there is anything better to put on the news at given moment." his eyes fell on a figure beside him looking at the gagged crime fighters, it was a rodent woman, smaller than Darkwing, wearing a white puffed shirt and had her light brown hair only one tone darker then the fur kept back in a horse tale, her eyes were lightning with intrigue looking over the gagged men, she looked to be around mid twenties. "Hey, young woman." Darkwing addressed the small rodent. "There's nothing interesting here, better move on."

The woman looked up at him and then smiled widely, she pointed at him with a big smile and then walked all the way over to Darkwing in fast strides and just grabbed his hand to shake it firmly, before turning to Launchpad whom she looked up at, she pointed at Launchpad and then at herself smiling widely.

Darkwing starred at her. "What is she doing?" he asked as she had finally gotten to Launchpads hand to and used both her hand to shake it violently and firmly as she beamed all over.

"Saying hallo." Launchpad answered as he finally rescued his hand.

"Yeah I know that." Darkwing rolled his eyes. "But why all the gesturing, I know it must be awesome to meet us, but no need to be dumbstruck about it."

The rodent stood back and looked at Darkwing, her head slightly askew as she pointed at her throat, mimicking with her mouth.

Darkwing just kept looking at her with furrowed brows.

"Urh DW." Launchpad bowed down so he could speak in a silent voice. "I think she's a mute."

"What?" Darkwing turned to Launchpad and then he seemed to realise. "Oh! oh that makes sense, well then fair lady," he turned to the rodent. "Nod if it's an Autograph you want."

The roddent shook her head.

Darkwing furrowed his brows. "Then what is it? We haven't all day you know."

The small woman grinned gladly as she pulled up both her sleeves, smirking she held out her hands to show that she had absolutely nothing in them, before she suddenly closed them and opened them again, to suddenly hold a piece of paper and a scarlet red rose which she reached to Darkwing.

"Wow, neat trick!" Launchpad exclaimed. "how did you do that?"

The woman merely smiled gladly at him as Darkwing read the paper.

_`So you beat me to the punch this time Darkwing, excellent! I would be disappointed if you didn't_, _you are one of the big names around now after all, perhaps it's time to meet my fellow legend, The Scarlet Avenger.'_

Darkwing looked up, and then looked at the roden who looked expecting back at him. "You?" he asked.

The young woman shook her head and then pointed at Launchpad before pointing at herself, only to point at Launchpad again.

"She's a sidekick!" Launchpad exclaimed. "So that means we are colleagues!" he grinned.

The rodent smiled widely, showcasing her two a bit to big front teethes, which were often the characteristic of a rodent.

"Oh boy!" Launchpad beamed. "I never met another sidekick before, what's your name?" he asked.

The woman reached a hand to her neck and pulled up her necklace to showcase the little plate to Launchpad.

"Bernadette." Launchpad read out loud. "I'm so pleased to meet you! I'm Launchpad." he pointed at himself.

"So." Darkwing sized the little rodent. "You work for that Scarlet Avenger huh?" he asked. "Where is he?"

The rodent looked oddly at Darkwing.

"Come on, out with it!" Darkwing demanded. "I want to see that so called hero, and I want to speak a few words with him! So where is he?"

"_She." _A female voice called from way above them. "Is right here!"

Darkwing looked up, and had to almost crack his neck to gain a sight of the person standing up on the roof top, swinging her scarlet red cape around her shoulder, before swinging around a string with a stone attached to the end in big circles over her head, before she threw it at the building next to the one she was standing on, so she could swing all the way down in the string, down to the pavement where she made a somersault at the impact only to land on her feeds, pulling in the string and make it fall all the way down in her hand, turning around Darkwing got to see all of her, the throughout scarlet red costume, from the puff sleeved shirt to the cape with a golden buchlet to the big hat and the two feathers in it, to the mask, it was all completely scarlet red, she was caring a rapier in a belt, apparently her weapon of choice, the large ears, the whiskers, the snout, the long slender tail, the front teeth's.. She was a mouse, with clear deep brown eyes eyes behind the scarlet mask, and a big grin on her mouth.

"Darkwing Duck." The Scarlet Avenger grinned. "So we meet at last! about time wouldn't you say?" she asked. "let me introduce myself, I am the Scarlet Avenger." she took of her hat to make a grant bow, everything about her so far was a theatrical show off, from the way she talked to her smirk and the mischievous glimmer in her eye, for someone like Darkwing it was only to obvious she had been planning this for a while. "Adventurer, a good sport, champion and hero extraordinarer." she finished the bow to in one swift movement stand up straight and place the hat back on. "Call me Scarlet, all my closest friends does. May I say what an uttermost pleasure it is to meet another legend, lets see if he is worth the talk." she wandered all the way over to him in proud steps showcasing the long boots before extending a gloved hand to Darkwing. "Stick it out my friend."

Darkwing squinted his eyes at her, he couldn't help but fell a little satisfied that they were exactly the same height, and her sidekick was even smaller and a mute at that, he didn't accept the hand, his arms just remained crossed. "What are you doing here?" he at last asked. "I was let to understand you got your own town."

The Avenger blinked by the hostile tone, and then smiled. "I was tracing crook actually." she told honestly. "Captain Monstrasio."

"Captain Monstrasio?" Darkwing asked a little disbelieving.

"Yeah." Scarlet nodded. "But I lost the trace, and I just thought, since nothing is happening home and I am here, I might as well make the best out of it."

"Well, you met me, now go home." Darkwing proclaimed.

"But what if Monstrasio is still here?" Scarlet asked. "To bother coming all the way here, to a town with so much competition the captain doesn't have any connection to, it has to be big." she furrowed her brows. "Unless the Captain is exactly here to make connections and friends... that would be bad, I really need to do something about it!"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "If he makes an appearance, I'll be sure to ship him home with a bow on top."

"Her." The Avenger corrected Darkwing. "The captain is a her."

Darkwing looked at the mouse in front of him. "Is everyone in your town female?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't be silly of cause not." The avenger responded. "In fact, my second partner is male, but he's home to watch out if something should happen anyhow."

"Figures." Darkwing muttered.

"Your not this grumpy just because I'm a woman are you?" she asked. "Then sir, I assure you that doesn't make any difference in what I do. I am the best and I don't take pity."

"Oh believe me, that has nothing to do with it." Darkwing answered.

"All the women DW ever meet have always been very strong and capable." Launchpad laughed. "So he knows better than most, it doesn't matter, they are very good at slipping away and running around corners, always more than a match."

"Launchpad." Darkwing hissed. "Though you're right. I couldn't care less! What I do care about how-ever, is you being here for no reason, this is my town, got that, I deal with the crooks as I see fitt."

The avenger lifted an eyebrow as she looked at him. "That may be, but the captain is _my_ nemesis! I came all the way here to figure what's she's up to, and I am not going to have some pigheaded second rate hero stop me!" she exclaimed with her arms spread out.

"Second rate!" Darkwing exclaimed. "That's prosperous! I am a very big name, I even got fan clubs! you how-ever, I never heard of you!"

"Fan clubs, hah!" Scarlet snorted. "As if that counts for anything! everyone can have a fan club, you can get a fan club for chewing gum these days!"

"I saved the world!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"I saved the world twice!" Scarlet responded.

"I saved the world so many times that I lost count!" Was the answer.

"Well, I saved the universe." Scarlet responded.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "With what?" he asked. "A knife and a string, oh look at me, I'm stuck in the past century!"

"This, is a rapier!" Scarlet drew her sword. "And I am a worlds class fencing master!"

"That still makes you a left over from the year 1700." Darkwing responded. "Puff sleeves? what do you think you are? a musketeer?"

"It's classy!" Scarlet exclaimed. "And don't talk to me about being retro mr. 40's womens wear!"

"What do you mean by that?" Darkwing asked.

"Hit a sore spot did I?" Scarlet asked as she blinked innocently. "That's a womans hat you know."

Darkwing was suddenly very silent, his face retrieved in a angry shadow.

"Uh uh." Launchpad looked at him and the bowed down to whisper to Bernadette. "Never ever dis the hat."

Bernadette nodded as she wide-eyed looked at the two fighting heroes.

"Yours is very happy about her hat to huh?"

Bernadette nodded again.

"Get out." Darkwing hissed. "Or I hand you in as if you were a criminal."

Scarlet snorted. "As if you could! you would have to catch me first."

"With that abysmal colour splattered all over you, you aren't that difficult to spot." Darkwing made aware. "I can catch you, and your dorky hat, what's with the feathers?"

"Feathers are cool!" Scarlet exclaimed. "And so's the colour! It spells confidences! I am here! and a have style while I kick your ass."

"How would you even imagine to sneak up on crooks like that?" Darkwing asked. "You lighten up in the dark."

"I usually don't work at night." Scarlet told honestly. "The crooks I fight are a bit more day timers, And when I sneak into places I usually disguise myself as something random, such as a old lady or the mail man or something like that."

"Oh I see." Darkwing nodded, "that's clever, mind if I use that?"

"Not at all." Scarlet smiled. "To be honest, I kind of stole your smoke trick a while ago, it really worked wonders! Clever and stylish!"

"Why thank you." for a moment they were standing there, in complete silence, before Darkwing shook his head and came back on track. "Hey wait a minute, we were in the middle of a fight!"

"That's right!" Scarlet snapped her finger. "Cross dresser!" she pointed at him.

"Museums object!"

"Second rate!"

"Uh look at me, my main weapon is a bread-knife!"

"Rapier!" Scarlet exclaimed. "And oh look at me, I don't have the license for a gun so I use a gas one instead!"

"It's called being morale correct, a hero doesn't shoot people!" Darkwing exclaimed. "Look at me, you need to see me so I splash bright red all over me!"

"Look at me, I don't have confidence enough in myself, so I got to make a long announcement every time I enter a room! otherwise you may not see me!"

While all this was going on Launchpad stood with crossed arms observing beside Bernadette. "Should we stop them?" he asked.

Bernadette shrugged as she observed.

"Your right, perhaps it's healthy for them to let out some steam." Launchpad mussed. "it has been building up inside of DW for weeks." he commented. "So been a sidekick long?" he asked.

Bernadette held up two fingers and bowed one extra.

Launchpad whistled. "Two and a half years, that's more than me! though it fells longer, it fells like a lifetime sometimes."

Bernadette nodded.

"Wouldn't trade it though, it's a fun life, and DW needs me, it's great to have a best friend to always watch your back like that."

Bernadette nodded again.

That was when Scarlet flew through the air and landed on her back by the two side-kicks feeds. "All right that's it!" she yelled and sprung up on her legs drawing her sword. "I can't believe he hit me back! move!" and she ran back to Darkwing who was waiting for standing ready in a Quack Fu position. And both Launchpad and Bernadette winched as the two heroes collided in their fight, and both Launchpad and Bernadette squinted their faces as they could almost fell the two heroes pain.

"Time to stop them wouldn't you say?" Launchpad asked. "They are using all the energy they should safe for crooks on each other."

Bernadette nodded and then stuck two fingers in her mouth to make one sharp whistle making everyone stop at once and hold their ears.

"What?" Darkwing asked annoyed.

"Stop fighting." Launcpad pleaded. "There are better ways."

"That's right." Scarlet stood up. "Let's settle this probably." she stated. "The one who captures the most crooks the next three days is the better hero."

"That's a deal!" Darkwing exclaimed. "I'll win so easily."

Scarlet smirked. "We'll see wont we." she extended her gloved hand. "May the better hero win."

"I will!" Darkwing grasped the hand and shook it firmly.

"Looser."

"Wannabe."

They let go of each others hand, only to rub it in their clothes. "Come on Bernadette!" Scarlet called. "Lets get a move on, we have a whole lot of crooks to catch! I bet those so called super villains of saint canard aint anything to talk about! I get them all behind bars before you know it!"

"The super villains in this city happens to be very powerful and strong!" Darkwing called after the two women going away. "And it's only a true professional who can handle them!"

"What ever!" Scarlet waved over her shoulder.

"Come on Launchpad!" Darkwing got up on the ratcatcher. "Lets go find some crooks."

Launcpad looked up as he shook his head.

"Something the matter?" Darkwing asked in annoyed tone.

"Of cause not." Launchpad sighed.

"Oh yeas there is." Darkwing crossed his arms. "Your thinking something, something about this being pointless."

"Well it is!" Launchpad defended himself. "Why do we have to fight other heroes every time we meet them?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." Darkwing stated.

"Giz is good enough, he only wants to help, and so will Neptunia, I just don't see why we have to waste energy resisting them."

Darkwing sighed as he put on his helmet. "It's not a matter of resisting, it's a matter of honour, if I hadn't taken that challenge it would have been the same as admitting that I am a weakling, and I'm not, plus I really want to wipe the floor with that musketeer."

"What ever you say DW." Launchpad leaned his head against his hand as he sat in the side car. "lets just hope a crime wave will magically hit the city so we don't end up driving around in circles for three days."

Just then the alarm started signalling, deafening the town. "I think your wish is granted." Darkwing grinned. "And mine to! The game is on Scarlet Avenger." he grinned as he stepped on it.

* * *

><p><em>AU; so now you know, my greatest dream, my guilty pleasure. <em>

_I am a huge, and I mean huge swushbuckler fan! Zorro is my favorite hero of all time, I love his roof jumping, his trickery, his energy, his sword fighting, love him to pieces! and as I am a woman, I of cause always wanted a cool female swushbuckler! There have been a couple of tries through the past, most noticeable the Zorro wannabe, the black whip, another girl, yet, it was just never done quite right, the woman was never really funny, never anything near as interesting as her male counterpart, always beautiful mind you, god forbid a female hero who isn't drop dead beautiful.. I like to think Scarlet is pretty, and because of her energy and personality, a lot of people do in fact find her very attractive, but she's not the super model everyone looks after in the store... _

_I also have an obsession by female tricksters, really, female versions of Zorro and the Scarlet Pimpernel, who are both huge tricksters, again, never found the character who did it the way I wanted it to be.. Never as fun or interesting as the male counter part. just look at the new pirate movie, Cruzes character Maria is differently a try of making a female as fun and wacky as Jack Sparrow, but because she also needs being a woman and sexy becomes a huge point here, plus, women are always better than the man inside of the movie, not cowards, not awkward, the temper thing is supposed to be cute and fun.. and she's not nearly as funny as sparrow.. of cause that's fucking Jonnhy Depp, but still. _

_Oh well, just letting you know about my own personal frustrations. All though, I think everyone has agreed that grown up Gosalyn, who's naturally a crime fighter, is pretty damn awesome and a awesome female hero character! we all know that._


	3. Chaos

Fake alarm.. nothing had happened, but both Scarlet and Darkwing dropping in almost running into each other.. And Darkwing was on pin and needles from that moment on, standing on top of the highest building in town he was pacing back and ford waiting for something to happen, occasionally digging up binoculars to gaze at the city down below him. "Why is the city so quiet!" Darkwing exclaimed. "It's never been more important that a crime is committed."

"I thought we were out to stop crimes." Launchpad commented.

"We are!" Darkwing responded. "Shezz, three days and we all ready wasted three hours! It'll soon be morning! Come on a crime!" he scouted once again and he squinted his eyes. "This is actually unnaturally silent." He mussed. "It is rather strange that all of the fearsome five is out there and have not committed a crime." He started mussing. "That would mean that they are planning." He suddenly put the binoculars away and sat down in thinking position with hunched back, head resting on his hand and eyes looking straight ahead. "Perhaps that Captain person is still here and she is the cause of it.. they could be planning." He mussed. "What do we know about that Captain what's her name?"

"Monstrasio." Launchpad told. "Why don't you ask Scarlet, it's her arch nemesis."

"No thank you." Darkwing murmured. "Shezz this is unnerving." He looked up to look at the scenery far beneath him, the dark streets, not a soul on them.. It all ready almost the silent hours, 4 Am to 5 Am, the time where the city always would be at its absolute quiets'. The time where people who had been out partying to the extreme latest had gone home, night workers as well, even those who were at a late night movie marathon would be sleeping at this hour, yet it was before the baker would arise, before the early morning workers had risen, they would first start appear close to five precisely, every time without exception, and if it had been an ordinary night filled with crimes, this would also have been the time the had crimes seized and any crooks had gone home.

The silent hour had always felt like a strange sort of compelling hour to Darkwing, a strange little time of serenity and peace, even more so as the sky would slowly start to become brighter and light up in purple and orange colours, as if the world itself took a breather and streched out before the hoist of daytime would begin. Darkwing eyed the watch on his wrist, yeah he had been right, it was 4;10, the silent hour had just begun.. Which meant it would be foolish to think there would happen anything else this night.

One side of Darkwing yelled this to him, that the logical action would be to go home, make sure to be well rested until it would become evening again, and kick some mousy tail at a time where the crooks lured in this town, and another part of him wanted to stay here! In case something happened anyhow, after silently debating inside of his head for a couple of minutes, the smart side won because that side promised that it would pay off later and he decided to go home.

He was just about to turn his head an announce this to Launchpad.. as suddenly, every single alarm in the city was going off at ones.

"What the?" Darkwing shocked jumped up to look out on the city. It was a complete mess, it seemed to be crawling with people, as if they were ants, breaking through window, driving around in vans.. Darkwing was very stunned for a minor moment.

Also Launchpad was left starring wide-eyed at the picture down there as he also covered his ears with his hand to cover up the massive noise from all of the alarms.

"Well!" Darkwing stated. "Don't just stand there! We need to do something!" he fired his grappling hook and swung down to the shop that merely happened to be nearest. "Lets get dangerous!"

Later, as the sun had actually risen and it was beginning to be morning, thus people started wandering around and cars drew on the street, the mess of the city became even grander, it was impossible to keep up with. "Wow." Darkwing gaped for air as he and his trusted sidekick for time number ten at least that morning drow of to another alarm. "This is ridicules!" he stated. "How come there's not been a single crime done for weeks, then mousy avenger shows up and it's off the charge!" he exclaimed. "Where is she any-way? I thought she would try to get to the crimes before me."

Launchpad looked down at the small computer in the side car he was sitting in. "Probably at the other alarms stopping the other crimes."

"Other alarms?" Darkwing asked a little wide-eyed. "How many is it she supposed stopped around now?"

"Nine." Launchpad responded.

"Excellent." Darkwing grinned. "We are on our way to our number eleven."

"One of them was Megavolt." Launchpad had to inform.

"WHAT!" Darkwing exclaimed. "My arch nemesis! Please tell me she didn't get to him!"

Launchpad fidgeted for a while with the small television screen, before the news channel came on, the voice of the news reporter booming out.

"_The crime rate of saint canard is bursting to it's limits, the police have no chance of catching up, even our local vigilantly is rendered defenceless."_

"Defenceless!" Darkwing exclaimed. "I am doing the best I can!"

"Shh." Launcpad hushed him.

"_In an interesting twist, Darkwing Duck, our own hero have gotten help in this outrageous situation, all the way from Rodent city, the Scarlet Avenger, what is your take on this night." _

"What! She's in the news." Darkwing stopped the moterbike so he was able to watch with Launchpad, only to smirk slightly as Scarlet appeared, looking slightly crisped as if she had been caught in a fire, and she was clearly out of breath at that, to make the whole thing worst, her cape was wrinkled and all messed up!

"_This is insane." _Scarlet gaped for air. _"I mean," _She composed herself to stand up straight striking a pose._ "I, the scarlet Avenger, have faced enormous threats! But erh.. Okay I am a bit stunned. " _She told honestly. _"I really hope for the entire city's sake that this isn't how it always is, this borders to insanity."_

"_Is it true you were the one to let the fiend Megavolt escape?" _the news reporter suddenly asked.

"_What? no!" _Scarlet exclaimed. _"I would have gotten that maniac! If it wasn't for that plant guy who interfered, they were two against one! _ _And as it turned out the rat had a pretty good aim! You can't blame me for that!" _

Darkwing smirked lightly. "Told you so missy, the villains here aint to be taken for granted, their dangarouse all right." He triumphed before he frowned. "You think the lady is all right out there?" he suddenly asked. "I mean, if she faced Megavolt and Bushroot, they are actually dangerous, and her weaponry seems to be close range, really not the best when it's Megavolt and Bushroot you fight, they are to difficult to come that close to." He furrowed his brows.

Launchpad mussed a bit. "She is a pro." He made aware. "Like you, but erh.. gee I don't know DW, your right, so many new super villains at once is bound to be overwhelming for anyone."

"Beside, it's to convenient that the entire city just goes haywire all of a sudden, there has to be a reason." Darkwing continued. "Scarlet said she had followed the trail of a big time criminal all the way over here right?" he asked. "You think that's just a coincidence?"

"Well, when you say it like that." Launchpad pondered.

"_But I can assure you I will continue to help as long as the need is there, I laugh in the face of danger" _she had a nonchalant smirk on her lips as she said it._ "You could call it a weakness of mine, I adore a challenge, The game is on Darkwing! you my my feathered friend, are going down" _she pointed at the camera with a grin on her face.. that would have been more impressive if one of the hat feathers weren't on fire..

Darkwing grunted annoyed. "Well, she certainly doesn't lack arrogance." He commented dryly as he reached down to turn off the small television screen. "She's in over her head, And I just know she's going to be in the way, I just know it!" Darkwing stated.

"Well, if her arch nemesis is behind this, wouldn't it be wise to work together?" Launchpad asked.

"No." was the mere response as yet another alarm sounded. "But we certainly shouldn't slack off! She needs a wake up call!"

"What-ever you say DW." Launchpad rolled his eyes as Darkwing looked at his watch.

"Drat." Darkwing murmured. "It's half past six, I can't afford slacking of now, Launchpad time to split, go home to Gosalyn, meet up with me as soon as you can."

Twelve robberies stopped.. twenty six crooks officially captured.. and there still seemed to be no end to it as he tied up the bearded badger wearing a green frock and a red bandanna around his forehead.

"Dang it, as faith would have it, me merely being minutes to late."

Darkwing turned around to face the Scarlet Avenger who had arrived two minutes to late, she looked quite the mess, like she had been in the middle of a battlefield, pretty used and tired, even her cape was wrinkled.. to make it worse Darkwing had a feeling he pretty much looked the same, he was positively exhausted. "Given up yet?" Darkwing asked. "I can keep this up all day."

"So can I feathered compadre!" Scarlet proclaimed and then eyed the badger to lift her eyebrows. "Buster! why you old sly dog"

The badger rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not you!"

"Wait a minute." Darkwing looked at Scarlet. "You know who this is?"

"Of cause I do." Scarlet moved closer to bend down in her knees as she looked at the badger. "It's one of Monstrasio's people."

"Monstrasio have people?" Darkwing asked.

"Of cause she does, how can you be a captain if it's not because you lead someone?" Scarlet asked. "It's in the title isn't it?"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "You can't always count on the names as meaning anything."

"Buster." Scarlet addressed the badger. "Where's our beloved Captain?" she asked. "What is that evil mastermind up to this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The badger responded.

"Come on." Scarlet frowned. "We are a very long way from home, there must be something, I'm not stupid you know."

"Could have fooled me." The badger responded.

Slowly, ever so slowly Scarlet drew her sword and then laid it against the badgers neck. "Say that again."

The badger whimpered and swallowed. "You wouldn't do that, you would run some-one through who's defenceless."

Darkwing was just about to take a step ford to take the sword away from her, but didn't get to far before Scarlet sighed and retrieved the sword. "Good thing that I am on the hero's side huh?"

Darkwing couldn't help but let out a breath of relief.

Scarlet looked up at him. "Well, I think there is one conclusion to this." She stated.

"Yeah." Darkwing responded. "The Captain is here, and they are up to something."

"Oh goodie." Scarlet grinned as she rubbed her hands. "The game is getting more interesting by the minute."

Darkwing could not help it as he felt the excitement overwhelm him as well. "Indeed." He grinned, just in time for them to hear the maniacally laughter outside, as two darts the two hero's twirled around and zoomed outside to the mayham where a certain jester was no jumping around on a pogo stick while laugh hysterically throwing around with colourful balls, only to have them explode, some of them in a festive show of coloured smoke and confetti other with not nearly as fun content such as explosives and acid.

"QUACKERJACK!" Darkwing exclaimed.

"Snassy dresser." Scarlet commented as she drew her sword. "And mine!" she charged forward.

"What!" Darkwing yelled. "Stop one moment, he's mine!" and he ran forward to drawing his gas gun.

"I lift the wager." Scarlet commented as she turned her neck. "Super villains counts for thirty ordinary crooks!"

"Deal!" Darkwing stated.

"Hullo! Clown!" Scarlet yelled up at Quackerjack. "YEAS YOU! the beyond colourful one, say that is one heck of an outfit dearest clown."

Quackerjack barely offered Scarlet a glance. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"The magnificent hero who's going to take you down!" she had her string out again which she swung in big circles over her head.

"Again with the string and knifes?" Darkwing asked. "I told you, let the real heroe's handle this!"

"UH!" Quackerjack exclaimed. "Darkwing duck!"

"Indeed." Darkwing grinned as he aimed his gas gun. "Eat gas sucker!" and he fired, only to have Quackerjack jump to the left.

"HAHA! Missed me!" Quackerjack grinned.

Only to have the string Scarlet was swinging zooming towards him to wrap itself around the pogo stick, and as Scarlet pulled in her end of the string the pogo stick was pulled away from underneath Quackerjack causing him to fall down. Scarlet smiled. "Anything you want to say about my string?" she asked Darkwing.

Darkwing snorted. "It's still just a string with the a stone in the end!"

"Actually It's a Bola!" Scarlet stated a little annoyed. "The led is carefully weighed and balanced. So I can control my aim, plus the string can't be cut." She told on. "took years of inventing to come by it. And I bet you wouldn't know how to use it! Have you any idea how hard it is to get it just right every-time? It takes years of practise!"

"Oh really?" Darkwing asked. "Then allow me." He held out a hand indicating that he wished to borrow her weapon.

"My bola!" Scarlet asked horrified. "This is not just any weapon!" she pulled it close to herself. "It's my personal bola! Carefully weighed and used, fitting me! Why if anything happened to it!"

Darkwing rolled his eyes before suddenly realised. "HEY HE'S GETTING AWAY!" and he spurted after the jester. "You distracted me!" he complained to scarlet.

"You distracted _me_!" Scarlet returned straight back as she ran beside him.

The two heroes ran for a after the running jester pushing themselves through the crowds which were in a mayham, before getting to an alley.. which was empty.

"Where did he go?" Darkwing widly looked around.

"There!" Scarlet pointed upwards and all ready had her bola out again to swing it upwards so it could attach itself to the roof top.

"There are quicker ways you know." Darkwing commented as he loaded his crapling hook and stepped back. "See you as you bite the dust!" and he fired upwards and let himself be pulled all the way up, to merely crawl over the ledge and take on glance down where Scarlet was climbing upwards in her string.. very fast.. impressively fast.

Quickly Darkwing twirled around and continued his pursuit Quackerjack far in front of him, only to discover as he jumped from the roof top, that Scarlet was after him, and off they went from roof to roof, before suddenly, he was gone. "Where now?" Darkwing looked around, as at last Scarlet caught up with him.

"I don't know." She honestly responded looking around with him. "And he's a clown, how difficult can it be not to loose him." She scouted while shadowing her eyes with her hand.

"So you found your way all the way over here." a deep alto female voice loaded with a heavy southern accent sounded.

Scarlet grinned. "I knew it."

"What?" Darkwing looked at her.

"She's here." Scarlet smirked. "Show yourself capitano, so I can take you in and earn thirty points!"

"My my, always so brash." the voice sounded, and then stepped out from the shadow to showcase a tall slender canine with grey fur, she was wearing a long dark blue frock, a thick belt and a triangle hat, she had one golden ear ring in her left pointy ear, in her hand the canine had a saber and top it off, a red parrot on the shoulder. "This is why your always in such trouble you know." Captain Monstrasio commented as she stood side by side with Quackerjack, and further behind her, stood a number of rough looking people, all in frocks, all in colourful yet shabby clothes with a certain kind of sea sense over it.

"Pirates?" Darkwing asked. "She's a bloody pirate? you can't be serious!"

"hey!" Scarlet snapped. "Yours is a clown!" she gestured at Quackerjack.

"Well, it's a very demented clown!" Darkwing returned.

"What about that electric rat?" Scarlet asked. "He seemed to have a dusin of bolts loose at least, shouldn't he have been put away for good a very long time ago?"

"Megavolt is a top class rated villain and highly dangerous!" Darkwing stated. "A genius of the criminal world."

Both Scarlets eyebrows flew up. "Really?" she asked.

"_Enough!_" Monstrasio suddenly yelled. "I've have you surrounded and you don't take a care, idiots! look at me when I speak!" she demanded. "Good!" she then stated as the two heroes finally looked at her and then cleared her throat regaining her composition after the anger fitt. "So, Scarlet one," she was back in her slick southern voice. "You walked right into my trap, as I had planned." Monstrasio rubbed her hands. "Foolish little rodent." she wandered to stand in front of Scarlet and had to look down to see eye to eye with the mouse. "And you brought a friend to, how nice."

Scarlet smiled back. "Trap, hah, as if I can't escape."

"Oh but this is different." Monstrasio told. "Your quite surrounded, here there is no locals to help you, not secret passageways I know nothing about, and I got help to." she wandered back to Quackerjack and laid arm around him. "Isn't that right my very weird buck-teethed friend?"

Quackerjack grinned. "Oh yeas, so happy to meet a real pirate! I love pirates! they are always fun!"

"Quite, I'm sure." Monstrasio wrinkled her nose and let go of Quackerjack to rub her arm off on one of the nearby standing pirates jacket as if Quackerjack had infected with a disgusting disease. "That negaduck fellow of yours sure drives a hard bargain, but I must give him that he delivers." she commented in a smile.

"NEGADUCK!" Darkwing exclaimed. "what is he up to?"

"Tsk tsk." Monstrasio held up a finger. "We don't want to spoil a perfectly good surprise now do we?" she asked. "You will see, because you see, we have you, both of you!" she snapped her finger and suddenly a whole lot of pirates plus Liquidator and Bushroot was advancing from all sides. "I must admit I am a bit dissapointed this was to easy." she sighed. "Darkwing ei? I can see why people call you a moron, it's quite befitting, you are really one clumsy duck aren't you."

"Why you." Darkwing angered. "I have you right where I want you!" he stated.

"Tsk tsk." Monstrasio clicked her lips. "temper temper."

Scarlet lifted an eyebrow. "Your the one to talk." she stated to Monstrasio.

"Be careful what you say." Monstrasio bowed down so she stood face to face with Scarlet. "To taunt me now would be unwise, just to give you an heads up." she told in a silent yet different angry voice and ones again rose up back to her slick side. "What is going to happen now is fairly simple, we are going to take your in, and then squeeze the life out of both of you, easy as pie, And to escape would be rather unfruitful. Every street corner has a bandit and they respond directly to me, to think, you were so busy chasing crooks you didn't even notice!"

"Notice what?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah!" Scarlet responded.

Monstrasio merely grinned, and then pointed upwards.

"What are you?" Darkwing looked up, and then blinked as he discovered, the sky was green.. far above him, it was a forcefield covering the entire city as if they were in the middle of a giant snowglobe.

"The city of saint canard." Monstrasio grinned. "Taken as hostage! all of it, you were so busy fighting that you didn't even notice the tons of technology being build all around you, and now it's to late, my dearest associates." She talked to all of criminals around them and she smirked evilly. "Take them."

"With pleasure." QuackerJack grinned.

Suddenly both scarlet and Darkwing gulped standing back to back as they looked each their direction at the advancing villains.

"Any smart tricks up your sleeve?" Scarlet asked. "I am open to suggestions."

"Oh I got one or two tricks in hand." Darkwing smirked. "Stand ready." and he loaded his gas gun and then he fired so suddenly a massive cloud of dark blue smoke sweeped in and covered everything so everyone was left virtually blind, hurriedly Darkwing grabbed Scarlets arm and didn't waste time but just pushed himself through the confused pirates, having already calculated where the ledge was before he fired of the smoke he could easily swing down from it, all the while still dragging scarlet with him so they were hanging beneath the roof finally able to see again.

Scarlet coughed out from the smoke. "Neat." she managed to say.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "now grab something before my arm falls off, we got to get down from here."

Scarlet was already ahead of him and had grabbed a window still which she swung unto. "Time to disappear huh?" she asked.

"No really, you got to that conclusion all by yourself?" Darkwing asked.

"I was only trying to be witty." Scarlet responded finally dropping the act. "Kind of my thing, being whimsy and witty."

Darkwing groaned. "Do me a favour, and go home."

"How exactly?" Scarlet asked. "You heard the captain, we are trapped in here, so even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Then at least lay low." Darkwing pulled his grappling hook.

"Darkwing wait." Scarlet held out a hand. "Who's Negaduck?"

"None of your concern." was the response as he swung away.

"But.." Scarlet was left to stand back. "Maybe I can help.."

* * *

><p><em>AN; <em>

_Bola is an honest to god real and legit weapon used back in the 17' century, and that thing is deadly! Majorely deadly! if your good enough it can be aimed at peoples necks and then as you pull, the neck will snap and the victim is dead! another way to use a bola is to have the heavy tip being bigger and even heavier and you can smash peoples skulls in, and as you can see, the possible alternative uses of a boa is many, it's actually a pretty darn cool weapon if you ask me. Perhaps there's another English word for it to, if so, please do tell. hope people liked the chapter :)_


	4. Not another origin story!

Darkwing had run into a rather interesting problem.. Monstrasio had not been kidding, there really was a crook at every corner just waiting to get him! They were everywhere and Darkwing was simply outnumbered, plus, the citizens were mad to say the least and they needed an outlet for their panic and anxiety, it just so happened an caped and masked mallard who stuck out as a thore thumb was easy to blame! They were after him, the sheer number of angry people were enough to make any-one run, so after having ran in zig zag through town, not daring to go back to the tower in case some-one had followed him, Darkwing at last did the only obvious thing he could think if to get a moments piece and a chance to even be a detective, he hid as good as he could behind a container deep in an alley and donned the cape and mask, to reapear as merely and ordinary duck by the name of drake mallard wearing a very plane and ordinary blue turtle neck. "What a mess." he slipped a hand through his head feathers and then rubbed his eyes as he yawned... well at least the pity crimes had stopped.. for now, didn't chance the fact that it was only to regularly he saw pirates walking around. He didn't have time to such frivolities as sleep! he needed to find Negaducks hide-out!

resolute Darkwing wandered to a Star buck, the star buck where he had decided to meet up with Launchpad, ones in there he wasn't late to order a large black coffee and a sandwich as he yawned.. unfortunately there weren't any empty tables left. Drake looked around as he tried to at least find a chair, his best option seemed to be the table in the corner where one single woman was sitting alone talking in her cell phone, Drake wandered over there. "You mind?" he asked the young woman who was wearing a very plane grey blouse shrugged and gestured for him just to sit as she continued talking.

"I have no idea if I can make it, and I'm really sorry darling dearest I wanted to be home, but I can't even leave town! you should see this! it's insane! I mean the city itself is so different, I fell completely out of place, and then all these things happening, it's one heck of a story, I can say that for sure!"

Drake only listened with half and ear as he sipped to his coffee.

"So sorry, I really really am, I just got carried away, love you darling, very much!" and she finally put the cell phone down.

"Can't make it to your kids big game?" he asked in a mildly interested tone.

The woman shook her head. "Don't have any kid, and this is even worse, kids have more games, I can't make it for mine and my husbands one years wedding anniversary." she sighed as she grabbed her own coffee with a hand that truly enough wore a golden wedding ban on her ring finger and took a sip before looking out in the room.

"Waiting for some-one?" Drake asked.

"Kind of." the woman mussed. "No not really." she sighed and yawned deeply. "What a weird morning huh? This is my first time here." she chuckled lightly. "Seems like I picked a very bad time."

"most times in saint Canard are bad times." Drake confessed truthfully. "The numbers of disasters here is off the scale, the super villains living here numerous, this city really doesn't have a reputation of being boring."

"So I heard." the woman smiled lightly before leaning back in the chair while lightly closing her eyes. "Interesting place, it's all about the people you know, if the people is interesting, the place will be interesting." and she obviously rested leaning back with her eyes closed.

Drake took that as the cue of stopping conversing and looked out in the room scouting for Launchpad as he slowly chewed on his sandwich. And finally there he was, Launchpad McQuack entering the shop.. and he was for some reason smiling as he waved over his shoulder as if there was someone behind him he had just said goodbye to, Launchpads eyes wandered over the room and then saw Drake, at ones Launchpad brightened up and made his way to the table. "DW!" he exclaimed gladly. "You'll never guess who I just met outside!"

"Considering that's the first thing you say to me when there is pirates on every street corner and a forcefield covering the whole city, it got to be Scrooge McDuck himself by the very least." Drake couldn't help but state a little annoyed.

"Of cause not." Launchpad shook his head. "He's in Duckburg of cause."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Then who?" he asked, when suddenly he discovered he was being watched, his eyes returned to the woman and he discovered that she was now starring wide-eyed at him, she didn't even blink.. Drake how-ever blinked. "What?" he asked.

"oh there she is." Launchpad looked down. "I didn't think she would follow me." he blinked at a little brown haired rodent.

"Bernadette." Drakes eyebrows flew up.

"Sorry, DW." Launchpad gulped as he realised he had just blown his best friends cover. "I honestly thought she was on her way outside."

Bernaddette shook her head as she looked straight at Drake and then pointed at the woman who was sitting at the table.

"Scarlet!" Launchpad exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Scarlet hushed at ones. "Secret identity! call me Maria."

Drake gaped at her. "You followed me!" he accused.

"I had to talk to you!" Maria defended herself. "And I didn't know you had donned the cape."

"Then how did you find me?" Drake asked.

Maria sighed. "Don't think just because I am a sword user that I am not updated to this century." she reached out and lightly touched Drakes sleeve to pick up a little homing device which she reached to Bernadette who took it and stuffed it in her pocket. "If there is something you should know about Bernadette it is that she has slippery fingers, she would be able to steal everything on your person from your belt to the deep contains in your pockets and you wouldn't have a chance of noticing." her brown eyes returned to Darkwing as she smiled lightly. "Never trust a cute looking rodent who never speaks a word."

Berndatte shrugged as she smiled a little embarrassed.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Launchpad stated in a smile. "DW, you should see the magic tricks she can do! she's really good! how she got that coin behind me ear, twice, I'll never know!"

Bernadette blushed by the praise as she smiled sheepishly looking down.

"Now don't be shy." Launchpad clasped her on the back so the woman almost fell forward. "It was cool."

Even though there didn't came a sound out of her mouth it was obvious Bernadette was chuckling and then she send a thumbs up and a smile at Launchpad before taking seat beside Maria.

"Your welcome." Launchpad responded as he also took a seat.

"Well isn't this nice?" Drake asked. "All here in civil sharing coffee, so what do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I want to help." Maria answered honestly. "I want to get to Monstrasio, un-cover their plan, get this city back to normal and be back for my wedding anniversary."

Drake mussed a bit and then sighed. "I must admit, that sounds like a plan I would like put into action."

"I will continue with or without your help." Maria made aware.

"Fine then." Drake sighed. "Then do tell please, who is that captain exactly?"

"Well." Maria sighed. "To tell about the captain the best way I can, I guess I'll have to talk about me."

"Oh swell." Drake grumpy all ready dreading this.

"it all started two and a half years ago." Maria started her tale. "I was born and grew up in Rodent City, the city happens to lay at the eastern coast, there's a lot of water and beach there and a lot of half islands, it's a large spread out city, a lot of farmers life right outside of it, it's quite the heaven, and as I grew up, very peaceful, I was never the type who liked things being peaceful, so it was only natural that as I grew up, I took my backpack and travelled away on my own, all around the world I went, I found a fending master better than me to teach me, I tried out exotic weapons, in Spain I ran into Bernadette, first she pocket robbed me blind and then she saved my life, we stuck together ever since, after some years I suddenly received a letter from home, it was a definite cry for help, it really puzzled me as Rodent City is the most peaceful place I have ever known, and Alejandro who send me the letter, isn't a guy who cries and wines for no reason, so taking his words for it, I travelled home, only to discover he really is a person who doesn't cry out for help for no reason, the city was completely taken over by pirates lead by Monstrasio, and I mean completely taken over, they ruled everything!" Maria stated in a grave tone. "And they were not shy of do away with beloved ones to make people listen, they worked the people of the city as slaves while they sat on the thrones, I had to do something."

"So you adapted an alter ego?" Drake asked.

"Exactly." Maria smiled. "The Scarlet Avenger was born, avenger of the people in rodent city, all though that also meant that as I slowly fought back and gained victories, our fights became personal, and Monstrasio has now sworn revenge upon me and will not stop before I do, or before she won for good, It's almost become a obsession with her, that she makes elaborate schemes just to catch me, just to prove she is the better fighter." she sighed lightly. "The city isn't free just yet, the pirates toll is still strong, but it's getting better, imagine my surprise as the pirates just vanished without any reason at all, that is really not like them, so of cause I had to follow the trail."

"I see." Drake pondered. "So what would your pirates do here?" he asked.

"Well, steal money, obviously." Scarlet stated. "But it's really strange though, this is so unlike her! the only thing I can think of that makes sense if that if that Negaduck of yours have something that she wants and only give it back if she trades, she hates working for people, she needs to be the leader, which makes it even stranger."

"You have any idea what it is that could be priced enough for her to compromise that much then?" Darkwing asked.

"No." Scarlet shook her head. "I really wish I knew, Monstrasio isn't a simple person, it wouldn't just be money, she can get that by herself, it would be something entirely different."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the villains hide-out in a dark store house, one pissed pirate captain was sitting with one leg over the other and crossed arms as she looked sourly at the duck in front of her. "So señor, the force field is in place my men is all over the spot, time to full fill your end of the deal!"<p>

"We are not quite there yet are we?" Negaduck asked in a slick voice. "You were so sure you could bring in both Dipwing and Mousy, you even made it seem like it would be childs play for you, but none of them are here!" he smirked. "To bad, no deal!"

Monstrasio's face fell, and then it turned darker and even more annoyed. "You bargain a rotten deal." she stated. "And as I can see, your just one rotten individual, all the way through to the core, and that's coming from me!"

"Well." Negaduck shrugged. "Helps me getting what I want so I don't mind" he spoke in a almost lazed tone as he retrieved a grey device with a red button in the middle. "So if you want to get this, you'll better full fill your end of the deal, you promised fried duck, I fail to see it, and don't forget." he caressed the device. "One press, and we are merely changing the menu to fried mouse."

"No one but me does away with the Scarlet Avenger!" Monstrasio stood up as she talked her voice growing in volume, she was almost yelling. "I will get to her and I will defeat her! In my own way!" she kicked away the chair so it flew across the room. "You hear me! And certainly not in such a boring, dull, controversial way!" she exclaimed. "Where's the style? Where's the excitement! even the statement is missing!"

"Hah, your just annoyed that I thought of explosive nano probes before you did." Negaduck laughed.

Monstrasio gritted her teeth's as she hissed. "No señor." he she at last stated. "Because that sort of things just cramps my style, I don't need it!"

"And you call yourself a villain?" Negaduck lifted an eyebrow. "Get out of town."

"I would love to." Monstrasio stepped up in front of Negaduck with crossed arms looking down at him. "Senor your arrogance is overwhelming."

"Thank you." Negaduck smirked. "Likewise so." he taunted her.

"You're underestimating me." Monstrasio told in a grave tone. "I know all you needed was just a band of mindless crooks to carry out your will, and you didn't wanted to collect them one by one so you decided to go to a heist, what did you do? write up the names of every crook gang you could think of and threw a dart at randomn and picked that name?"

Negaduck whistled. "How did you know that?" he asked genuinly amused.

Monstrasio sneered. "You got way more than you bargained for." she made aware in a growl. "I like a sport so I am giving you a fair chance, a warning if you will, if you make as much as one mistake, just one, I'll take the moment and I cut your throat, and I will be enjoying it immensely." she state as she slided her hand over the saber in her belt. "I am not one of your so called fearsome five, I don't take orders"

"Oh really." Negaduck looked dully at her. "You should, your good at it."

"Why you!" Monstrasio gnarled as she grabbed the duck and held me up. "no one orders me around, _no one!_"

Negaduck didn't even flinch, he merely smiled. "Ah ah." he smirked. "If I go, mousy go, and it wasn't by your hands."

"I am starting to consider it." Monstrasio tightened to grip.

"Really?" Negaduck lifted an eyebrow.

Monstrasio squinted her eyes at him, her hand started shaking and at last with a roar she threw him away, only for Negaduck to land okay.

"Better be careful with what you do." Negaduck muttered in a sour tone. "I got more nano probes, I could place them in more people, all that is needed is for me to come close enough."

Monstrasio's eyes widened. "Your threatening me?" she asked. "on my life?"

"Perhaps." Negaduck shrugged. "All though, I see you have a good number of people with you."

Monstrasio looked at him, her eyes burning in anger. "My men!" she exclaimed. "Your threatening to kill my men!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Negaduck smiled.

"All right, señor, this is hereby personal." Monstrasio stated as she pointed at Negaduck. "Rest assured, I will find a way, and I will be the one to kill you, and soon, then you will regret messing with me! Everyone always does at some point, all the other bandits here in town may be scared of you, but not me, you don't scare me Negaduck." she twirled around and marched around. "Move away!" she violently pushed away Quackerjack who had been in the room so he fell back on his back. "And come on Hector!"

"Aye sir!" A fox which hadn't left the door through all of it came with her through the door.

"No one orders me around, _no one_." Monstrasio fumed. "Just thinking we are an ordinary bunch of crooks he can order around.. he just needs a big number of people and picked mine by randomn! that low life, rotten sea rat! I hope he bleeds good, so spilling his blood can drag out! I want to see the colour slowly leave his face."

"What are we going to do sir?" The fox asked.

"I am thinking I am thinking!" Monstrasio hissed annoyed.

"Should we tell the Scarlet avenger?"

"That is the most idiotic idea I have ever heard!" Monstrasio stopped up as she turned to the fox. "Telling scarlet nimwit that I am only in this sorry mess because she would be blown up otherwise? I don't think so! It could make me look like I have a concious, or heaven help me, morale standards, which I don't!" she yelled into the fox's face. "Don't ever let it slip! You hear me! if you do, your history!" she stated and and turned towards the door again to wander out with firm fast strides.

The fox was only left to smirk lightly. "If I had a dime for every time I had gotten that threat, Captain!" the fox yelled as he was forced to start running. "Wait up!"

* * *

><p><em>AN; ... wow, I think I have inspiration enough to write an entire original series just based on the Scarlet Avenger.. I even fell sourly tempted to write that original serial... <em>

_If I could draw that would totally make for a web-comic! ... anyhow.. the OC's is there, hope people don't hate them to much. And yeah, Scarlet is married to a guy called Alejandro, and yeah he know of her escapades he even helps.. I just kind of like the idea of married heroes who stick together without that awkward tension filled "Not quite together but like each other" thing most series have going on, which is another reason why Darkwing is an awesome series, look at him and Morgana, as they first met neither of them hide they like each other, and then the show takes it all the way through and they are a god damn couple! as in really a couple, that's beyond awesome!_

_ I like the idea of people just taking it all the god damn way and sticking to it.  
><em>


	5. what now

It could probably be argued that Maria Pulido Vega, as was her full name, was kind of lucky that she was totally oblivious to the danger she found herself in, that with one single push of a button, she could implode. If she had known, she probably wouldn't have looked half as lazed as she did leaning up against a wall with crossed arms standing side by side with her best friend and sidekick while dully observing the Duck in front of her whom was looking over a mechanic device.

"Well, this is differently one of the force field generators." Drake commented.

"Can you turn it off?" Maria asked.

Drake gave her a look, clearly indicating that he found that question rather stupid.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I would assume your Captain is not stupid, in either case, Negaduck is not, so what would the point be of putting them off if any-one could turn them off?" Drake asked furrowing his brow as he looked it over. "Now, I am not exactly a force field expert." He looked at Maria as to see if she was going to object. "But it seems to me these thing would have to be turned on at the same time, and you would need to turn them off at the same time as well, otherwise the field itself could explode and well, the catastrophes that could happen around if that happened." He nervously tugged in his blue sweater.

"Well, if you got friends in town, why not just gather them and bring them out to all the generators?" Maria asked.

Again Drake was left to send her a look. "First of, we would need to find every single generator, we don't even know how many there are, secondly, we would need to figure out how exactly to turn them off right, without having an accident that involves people hurt, and thirdly." Annoyed he kept pulling in the sweater. "Call it a wild guess, but I would think the main source is guarded, perhaps by the entire fearsome five plus a few pirates, and everything would need to be turned off at the exact same moment."

Maria pouted. "Darn it." She muttered. "And it first sounded like it would be so simple."

Bernadette rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Hey!" Maria looked at Bernadette. "It's not like technology of a Derek Blunts arch nemesis is usually any problem back home." She muttered. "Curses, thief's, and fending masters I can handle with my hands tied together, this is a bit new and I personally think I have done exceptionally well, so don't role your eyes of me."

Bernadette merely gave her a better knowing look.

"Oh stuff it." Maria pouted.

It was Drakes turn to shake his head.

"Your all right?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine.. It's just." Drake murmered.

"What?"

"This fells weird!" Drake exclaimed. "Doing detective work without the costume! It's just wrong!"

"Really?" Maria asked. "I usually do most of my snooping around out of costume, only using it if I know there is going to be a confrontation" she shrugged. "Your secret identity can easily be used as a tool as well, if the situation is right and they find me in a room I was not supposed to be in, I'll just say I was looking for the bathroom, easy as pie."

"Not when you actually happen to value your secret identity." Drake murmured. "I don't know about you, but I have a home to protect."

Maria smiled slightly. "Kids whose game you need to catch huh?" she asked.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Drake murmured raising up brushing himself off the dirt.

"Oh come on, you clearly slipped that.. auw!" Maria's head turned to the side and she looked at Bernadette who had just pinched her. "All right All right." She murmured her eyes turning to Darkwing. "Bernadette has made it her mission in life to tell me when I am to curious or just in general getting in over my head."

"Not doing the best job is she?" Darkwing asked.

Bernadette's annoyed face told the entire story, that Maria simply didn't make that particular job easy in any aspect, and that Bernadette had probably done way better than what could be expected.

"Oh she's doing a good job all right." Maria rubbed her neck. "Of being a turn off when things are getting real exciting."

And Bernadette's albove suddenly found its way into Maria's stomach making Maria loose all of her air. Leaving Bernadette with a rather smuck impression on her face.

"Thanks." Darkwing nodded at the little sidekick, whom gave him a smile and a thumbs up in return.

"Why is the entire world always ganging up on me?" Maria muttered.

"You want the long or short answer?" Drake returned.

"No answer at all please." Maria managed to say in a very pouting tone.. One thing that Drake had concluded thus far, Maria was young and childish. He was seriously starting to regret this arrangement. Only plus side was that it seemed like it had fell into the natural order of things that he was the senior and she treated him with a somewhat respect, taking his words for good measure in the least. "So what do we do know?" Maria bursted out.

"First." Darkwing started . "We'll find the main source." He stated. "Then we round up the criminals protecting the main source and put them away, and at last we call in SHUSH and let them turn it all off."

Maria blinked. "That actually sounds like a very sensible plan." She acknowledged.

"You sound surprised." Drake lifted an eyebrow.

"Well urh, something tells me I should just stop talking." Maria at last sighed scratching her neck. "So how do we find that main source?" she asked.

"leave that to me." Darkwing smirked. "I got some stuff at my place that should help to pinpoint it."

"awesome!" Maria at ones brightened up. "You got a secret hideout! I can't wait to see that!"

Darkwing lifted an eyebrow. "You are not going to see anything." He told. "You are going to lay low."

"But." Maria looked at him. "What if you need me?" she asked.

"Then I'll find you." Drake shrugged.

Maria bit her lip, clearly her temper was rising. "What do you take me for, an idiot?" she asked. "I have been doing this for years, and before that, I did some pretty amazing things around the world! By myself! I am capable!" he whiskers was vibrating from her anger as her tail stood up straight. "I am a hero, just as you are! I can't just sit back while stuff is happening around me! You simply can't ask that of me!"

"And no tracking devices this time." Drake smirked slightly. "You all ready admitted, your out of water here, I need to resolve this and quick."

Maria looked positively mad at him, her very head was turning almost as red as her costume. "If you think I am just going to sit here and drink coffee!" she hissed. "Your dead wrong! I'm not afraid of anything."

"Shows how long you have been in the hero business." Drake glanced at her one last time before he started walking away. "In this business, you don't last long if your not afraid of anything."

Maria was feeling very humiliated at those words, and very angry, she looked at her best friend, but Bernadette's eyes told her that she thought Darkwing had had a point, after some moments thought, Maria also got an assuring clap on the shoulder and a slight smile.

"Thanks." Maria muttered, before looking up, from one moment to the next her face changed from humiliated to triumphing. "Well, it just so happens we have our own way to track down crooks." She grinned. "Come on Bernadette! Time to play dress up!" she grinned anticipation all ready linger in her voice. "That Negaduck fellow wont sit on the power for long. And I'll drag Monstrasio home so the towns people can see her being put to justice at last."

Amused Bernadette shook her head

"You don't think this is the day she'll finally be taken in?" Maria asked her sidekick.

Again Bernadette just shook her head a smile playing on her lips.

"Well, all right, that would kind of be to easy wouldn't it." Maria muttered. "And not right at all, but well, if I don't say it every time there is an opening, I have failed." She told sincerely, to Bernadette's clear agreement of that answer.

* * *

><p><em>AN; <em>

_Sorry for the short chapter :/  
><em>

_Bernadette is the younger of these two but only very little, both is only in their twenties, and well, Scarlet's sense of reality isn't always that great so Bernadette has to beat her over the head some-times. It helps Bernadette was a street kid and a thief ones, so she is more aware, Maria is an adventurer of own free will and had a privileged childhood, she differently needs Bernadette, she would have died like a thousand times if she didn't have her. And well, they both enjoy an adventure._

_I don't know why, but I also liked it very much when the hero in a story did stuff out of costume, the Scarlet Pimpernel is very interesting to me in the aspect as he is.. well, never in any costume nor mask, he dressed up as an old lady at some point to trick some guards, but normally he is just him playing an alter ego character while tricking the enemies. I also just liked the little sequence in the Dark Knight where Bruce Wayne races out on a red motorbike just as himself to stop the joker, I love things like that._

_Edit; consider this a personal note to my future self, hallo future self!, and trivia to any-one who cares, I can't help but work on the Scarlet concept quiet a lot, and well, if I ever go so far I can start making a web-comic, I think this is it. _

_For time-line and age, Maria kind of ran away from her privileged home to discover the world in age 16, she travelled the world and met Bernadette aged 16 a year after that, so Bernadette is two years younger than Maria, Maria returned home to Rodent city in the age of 22 after having travelled andbeen into more trouble than what is good for six years, she married Alejandro one and a half year after that aged 24 and in this fic she would be 25 but not all that wiser. _

_Monstrasio is possible in her late thirties in this fic, but as far as any-one is concerned she is differently in her best age and not to be taken for granted. _

_The reason why the pirates were so keen on Rodent city in particular is because the city lives on a Diamond mind, and the pirates found it to be quite a profit just to make the citizies work in it till it's empty, incidently the mind is actually owned by Maria's dad. Thing just is, Monstrasio can't take being outbested, so as if it was Captain Hook and Peter pan we are talking about, Monstrasio is completely obsessed by the thought of getting back at Scarlet for what-ever cost, making a feud that started being pretty simple, becoming very complicating, and it doesn't help that Scarlet not only beat Monstrasio, but downright humiliated Monstrasio as well, which the Captain isn't going to stand for. Yet, they do have a sort of strange mutual respect thing and even appreciation going on. _

_So future self, take your material, it's filling up your old fic!  
><em>


End file.
